Elastic constants (Cij) relate stress to strain in materials and represent a fundamental property controlled ultimately at the atomic scale by interatomic bonding forces. Engineers rely on precise elastic moduli to calculate the stiffness of model designs. Materials scientists design new materials to achieve desired elastic properties for many basic and applied sciences. Geophysicists use the elastic properties of minerals at high pressures and temperatures to reveal the constitution of Earth's interior from three-dimensional images of seismic wave velocities. These, among other applications, involve precision measurements of elastic properties of materials.
The following detailed description of certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.